Spray recapture systems have been used in the past to prevent overspray of paint, agricultural chemicals including fertilizers, fungicides, herbicides, and pesticides, and other types of spray discharge intended for one or more target objects. Such sprays may be harmful to environs surrounding the target objects. Thus, it may be desirable to mitigate dispersal of such chemicals. In some cases, spray containment shells are used to contain overspray. However, very large target objects, such as a fully mature tree or an airplane, may be too large to fit within a practically-sized spray containment shell.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for mitigating overspray while enhancing spray coverage on a target object and increasing spray recapture.